


Flame

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Moogle-made candles.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

> For KH100, fire
> 
> June 6, 2011

Moogle candles were supposed to be endless, Yuffie had been told. No matter what, no matter if they had water poured on them, or ice, or were snuffed with curious fingers, they would relight.

So when the one she'd been given on her first night in Traverse Town began to burn low, she took it back to the Moogles, worried. It wasn't supposed to ever go out!

But they simply lit a new one from the old and handed it to her. The flame was continuing, eternal... Which they did for her every time thereafter.

Even now in Radiant Garden.


End file.
